Every Time We Touch
by Chaotic Resolve
Summary: OneShot Drabble Collection of Namiku's UPDATED! 6.16.06 Chp. Three : If I Fall Read and Review ! DISCONTINUED Check out PRELUDE TO YESTERDAY
1. Simply Irresistable

A/N : My first Namiku, actually my first KH fic ever! So please read and review. I know this is very short, drabblethingand very OOC but I hope you guys enjoy it !

* * *

**E**ver**y** T**i**m**e **W**e **T**o**u**c**h

Chapter one: **_Simply Irresistable _**

_**by:** EmptyxMelody_

It was all to common for a girl to follow him home once in awhile, he was one of the most desirable guys at school. Okay, all modesty put aside, he was **_the_** most sought after guy on Destiny Islands. He couldn't help that he ws just that awesome. He smirked as he heard a pair of steps behind him, running a hand thorugh his silver lockes he said cooly . " Are you stalking me or something? "

He then heard a gagging sound and an all too familiar voice . " _Me_ stalking **you**? If you haven't noticed i've lived next door to you for the past...I don't know..**_seven_** years. " A hint of annoyance apparent in her voice.

Riku spun around to face a petite blonde face coloring slighlty. " Oh hey Naminé , " he began hand behind his head laughing. " Hehe , didn't know it was you I thought you were one of my ------- "

" Fangirls? " Naminé said finishing his sentence.

" Yeah. "

She shook her head, lavender hued eyes looking at him in disbelief. " I swear Riku, you have the biggest ego I have ever seen ." She replied taking him by the wrist she began to lead him home .

* * *

AN: Read and Review! I'd really appreciate it! 


	2. Surprise?

A/N : Update! I have never actually done this so it's a big accomplishment for me! I really appreciate those who review, i'm slowly trying to get better at writting so constructive criticism is also welcome.

I thought if this during my math class, random and not really Naminé x Riku, just weird haha , but the next one after this one will _definately_ be a Namiku.

Please R & R ! Thanks

* * *

**E**very **T**ime **W**e **T**ouch

**Chp. 2 : Surprise ?**

_By: Emptyxmelody_

_Okay, be brave.._ thought Naminé taking in deep breaths. Her heart was about ready to explode from the rapid beating. _I can do this..._ Everyone knew she was shy, really shy, the shy that just having someone look at you makes you blush and practically faint on the spot. Anyone looking at her would think she had gone nuts, maybe she had, she couldn't tell at the moment due to all the blood rushing to her face and the extreme heat that was causing.

Riku felt a presence beside him and a slender shadow falling over his paper, along with a light flowery scent. Naminé . He turned to look up at the girl a friendly smile playing on his lips, she seemed kinda flustered , being that her cheeks were tinged with a faint pink. _Cute_, he thought.

" Hey..um...Riku.." She began trying hard to keep from fidgeting under his gaze. " Can I ask you something ? "

A million things began to run through his head on exactly _what_ she wanted to ask him, it was strange for her to just come up to someone and say something. Even with him , and he was her friend.

_You don't think she's going to ask you to the dance is she? _said a little voice in his head. He thought about it, the dance was coming up on Friday and he was planning on asking her. _Maybe she's gonna ask me...NO WAY! Maybe that's why she's blushing..._ On the inside he began to celebrate, _This is my lucky day ! _(a/n : Imagine a chibi Riku doing the Macarena...cute ne? )

He cleared his throat and gave her the most encouraging smile she could manage without looking deranged. "Sure _anything. _" He replied putting an emphasis on the last part.

Naminé sighed inwardly grateful, _Well, here it goes _

Riku was about to burst with excitement as she parted her lips to speak.

Her pale violet eyes stared directly into his aquamarine ones, somewhat more confident.

" Riku, will yo-- "

" YES! " he exclaimed cutting her off.

" ...let me borrow a pencil ? " She finished.

Riku's inner chibi stopped , blinked and fell over twitching, while on the outside his jaw dropped and he smiled weakly.

" ..Y-y- yeah sure. " he replied handing her a pencil, still disappointed.

" Thank You! " She exclaimed noticing that Riku held on to the pencil a litle longer than needed.

Walking back to her desk she let out a sigh of relief and contentment, _I did it. _

* * *

A/N : Ok YES I know I'm Weird! I just had to put this up because i'd porbably loose the sheet of paper I had it on originally. I know my punctuation sucks so don't correct me on that , i'm working on it. 

Please read and review! I' would greatly appreciate it ! **R & R **

--


	3. If I Fall

An: I updated again! wo0t!

I'm really thankful to all of you have have reviewed I 3 you all very much.

I would have updated sooner but finals wrecked my brain but thankfully I passed all of them

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's much shorter but I like it nonetheless.

Read and Review!

* * *

Every **_Time_** We **Touch**

Chapter 3 : If I Fall

Sometimes things didn't go as planned. At one time she thought he'd be the only one she'd ever love. At one time the idea of making him hers through pencil and sketchbook seemed perfect. That nothing would or could get in the way of her obtaining the happiness she deserved and longed for.

Along the way as she began to taste what would soon be her's by force she came to realize: _In the end i'm only hurting myself. _No matter how hard she tried she'd never replace **_her _**in his heart...maybe it'd work at first , but her light would eventually shine through the illusion.

Then **_he_** came just as everything had begun to crumble beneath her , with the words tha turned it all around.

" I'll be there to catch you as you fall. "

* * *

An: 0.o oh it is short and a bit weird though more of the things i'm used to writting about...I am truly an angsty hopeless romantic... XDD 

Review and tell me what you think!

Till later!


End file.
